


fingertips

by aleinjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, a seasonal markhyuck walkthrough, i know it’s been done so many times before but leave me be, just fluff, lapslock, markhyuck, this is just a quick drabble uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleinjun/pseuds/aleinjun
Summary: it was the nicest night out mark has seen in a while - the crescent moonlight casting a gentle glow on the deck of his back garden where fairy lights lit up - yet all mark could do was think of the boy sitting outside on his grass.an enigma. or, alternatively known as lee donghyuck.





	fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a drabble i wrote in one night since i just don’t have time to write anymore bc of school and exams and stuff. i really miss writing honestly it sucks because i cant do any of the things i want like write long stories bc it takes too long and too much effort. this is just for now until i can finally have time to write again :(

it was the nicest night out mark has seen in a while - the crescent moonlight casting a gentle glow on the deck of his back garden where fairy lights lit up - yet all mark could do was think of the boy sitting outside on his grass. 

an enigma. or, alternatively known as lee donghyuck. 

mark had fallen for donghyuck quite some time ago, when donghyuck’s firetruck red hair had browned and faded into orange hues of pumpkin spice along with the leaves during the autumn of their penultimate year of school. 

donghyuck, like the leaves, had fallen too during that fated autumn, finding something within mark to latch onto, opposing his usual noncommittal habits when it came to relationships. 

mark would never forget how it felt to be so dumb in love with someone that he would return home everyday with wet socks because he insisted on walking donghyuck home, even when it was raining. and in turn, donghyuck would always remember the many tubs of vicks gel he bought for himself and mark, especially when the fallen leaves turned into sludge on the ground that mark would only end up slipping on, forgetting it was hidden beneath the masses of snow that fell in winter. 

that winter was the year mark showed up to his christmas exams with a red, runny nose, and donghyuck insisted on the older coming inside when mark began to pronounce his m’s like b’s due to his nasal congestion that would only get worse the more he tried to “just be a good boyfriend”. 

_“mark, seriously, no one walks out of their way in this weather as much as you do ,”_

_“but hyuck, i just wanna keep talking to you,”_

thankfully, mark grew wiser as spring came around, promising to mind his health a little more so donghyuck wouldn’t be worried, but still getting away with walking him home each day since it wasn’t too cold anymore.

they visited the park together for walks, bundled up to block out the lasting frost of the winter. puffy jackets turned to pea coats turned to hoodies as the weather got better, and mark and donghyuck’s park dates got longer. 

once the grass was green and lively again in the light spring breeze, donghyuck would lie back on mark’s chest at the top of a small hill overlooking the picturesque view of their beautiful city as the clouds made arrows and love hearts in the sky.  
mark would wrap his arms around donghyuck’s soft stomach, tucking his cold, air bitten fingers under donghyuck’s shirt, which always made the younger squirm and shiver until he’d successfully shared enough his warmth with mark to settle into the feeling. 

whenever they found themselves in this position, mark would rest his chin on donghyuck’s shoulder and press a kiss to his temple while the wind rustled their hair like the grass and the sun set as they grew sleepy in each other’s hold. 

summer, to most, was hot afternoons, lemonade and water fights under the sun. to mark and donghyuck, it had become sleeping in until well after the peak hours of the sun, and lying outside in the darkness of night holding hands in dreamlike conversations so unfiltered it was almost as if their thoughts touched directly. 

one night, mark strung out fairy lights along his glass door as suggested by donghyuck, to make it a little more magical. in mark’s opinion, it definitely wasn’t a necessity. donghyuck seemed to realise this the first night they’d stayed out late in the garden, seeing and feeling magic all around them, particularly in the tips of his fingers. 

“here you go,” mark said to donghyuck, who took the glass of sprite mark was holding out. he took a sip - then another, before stretching his body out along the lawn to place the glass on the wood of the deck. mark sat down beside donghyuck, a hand falling instinctively on his thigh, rubbing circles into the fabric of the sweatpants donghyuck had most definitely stolen from the older. donghyuck lifted up the small blanket covering, disguising his need for mark to be closer as an offer of a small added warmth. 

mark shuffled closer, and they tucked themselves in closer together. donghyuck stared up into the night sky, hugging his knees to his chest, his chin landing on the honey skin of his arm. 

his eyes were drooping with fatigue, and mark understood. it was nearing 3am and they were out in the dead silence of the night that was somehow so alive. donghyuck closed his eyes, not to fall asleep, but to submerge himself into the din of the summer night, the quiet buzz of insect life surrounding them. 

somewhere along the way, mark’s fingers ended up threaded into donghyuck’s. there was something comforting about the naive belief that everyone else in this planet was sound asleep and tucked up into bed except for them. it gave mark a kind of satisfying loneliness, a kind of separation from society that everyone needed from time to time. 

allowing someone into this sacred part of his life was something mark had never really done before donghyuck. the connection they had that allowed them to share these kinds of times reminded mark of the constellations in the sky, things joining up imperfectly and perfectly like the tips of mark and donghyuck’s fingers, eyes momentarily drawn from the vastness of the universe above them to witness the way their hands danced together as if they were both pianos and pianists at the same time, delicately playing each other in silence along with the many silent things that made up the moment they found themselves in. 

mark’s fingers moved to donghyuck’s cheek and neck, tracing the moles along his skin made purely of stardust and magic, as donghyuck’s supple lips parted to sigh and melt into mark’s gentle touch. 

forehead to forehead, they stayed still for a moment, barely touching yet closer in a different way. palm to palm, fingers wrapping around wrists as their eyes fell closed, and they kissed chastely, hands looped under the blanket as the bubbles in donghyuck’s sprite fizzled into the stars of the universe above, below and all around them.


End file.
